Digital media recorders such as camcorders, cameras, camera phones, digital audio recorders, etc. allow users to record a variety of different kinds of data, such as video, audio, and still images. Today's digital media recorders are often portable and may be used in a variety of settings. However, a digital media recorder generally requires transferring digital content from a storage medium included in the digital media recorder to some other storage medium such as a computer disk drive, digital tape, etc. once the capacity of a storage medium included in the digital media recorder has been reached. Such transfers of digital content generally require establishing a connection between the digital media recorder and the other storage medium after digital content has been recorded. If the other storage medium is unavailable, then additional digital content generally cannot be recorded. Further, obtaining the connection to the other storage medium may be inconvenient, e.g., requiring a wired connection between the digital media recorder and the other storage medium, a wired or wireless connection between the digital media recorder and a local network to which the other storage medium is connected, etc. Thus, storing digital content recorded by a digital media recorder generally requires that the digital media recorder be in a particular and limited physical location. Moreover, if the digital media recorder or its storage medium is lost, damaged, destroyed, etc. before digital content can be transferred to another medium, the digital content will be lost.